ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball User Warriors: The Prequel
Dragon Ball: User Warriors: The Prequel ''is the first story of DBUW and is about the events that happened before DB:UW. The creation of the omniverse, the Grand Seven, ToolNBaku and Mahamad and how they met Genki, Draxen's rule, the creation of Grand City, the rise of Garmek and how Chix started on the quest of stopping Garmek, and more. The stories happen in chronological order. It is finished. Succeded by: ''Dragon Ball: User Warriors DBUW: The Sequel: The Battle For Creation!!! Characters (Main) Supreme Gogeta SB NG TOM Blalafoon Vegito Nimbus Mahamad ToolNBaku Baka Chix Garmek Draxen Ren (Prillin) Gemma WB KB7900 SSJ4Bardock Genki Axen Quien Werlac Aku Banyuu Uchuu Meiun More coming soon... The Origin of the Omniverse, Uchuu, Meiun, and Aku! It started in the beginning. The Omniverse had just come into existance. Banyuu, its creator and protector, the ultimate being, was giving it depth. He created ultiverses, ultraverses, multiverses, heaven and hell and finally an infinite amount of universes. With these things, he created guardians and natives to protect them. And with that, he fell into a deep rest, telling his 'children' that he'd awake when his "home would be reborn through a revolution that would change his home." Uchuu, guardian of universes, created a special universe in the image of the guardians. The universe was the universe the Z-Fighters fought in and the one where the Kais had their base. Just as his father, Uchuu created guardians of the universe. Among them was Aku, guardian of anti-matter. Uchuu's brother, Meiun had seen his brother's progress and sucess with his universe and attempted to make his own. But this universe was made for the sole purposes of being better than Uchuu's and being the strongest universe in the omniverse, so it didn't work. Universes can't be created with evil intentions. Meiun was angered by this and travelled to Uchuu's universe, unknown to Uchuu himself. On the way, he recruited other evil natives/guardians to help him rule the omniverse. Meiun then made his way to Uchuu's universe. Meanwhile, Aku had defected from the order of the guardians of Uchuu's universe because the anti-matter had taken over his heart, making him evil. Meiun soon recruited Aku for this reason, and sent him throughout Uchuu's universe, becoming Aku the destoryer. Uchuu couldn't interfere without destorying the universe he had worked hard to create. Aku travelled from planet to planet possessing beings and using them to destory their own planets. He would use the beings for different periods of time, ditching or destorying them when they ran out of use. Meiun watched from the shadows, dodging Uchuu's silent fury. Aku once possessed Chilled and his family and had left them damaged (Thus Chilled's family being evil forever). Aku watched as the events of DBZ, DBGT and another series happened. He also watched as many races come back from near extinction, including the saiyans. He watched as Pyron, another guardian, helped save his realm (Hell), from complete destruction. He soon (over half century after DBZ) made his way to planet Draco, to cause more chaos and destruction... Draxen's Rise to Power! Draxen was born to unknown parents on his planet, Draco. He was known as a legendary Dracoian, already having a high power level when he was only just born. He grew up, personally protected by the king as his adoptive son. Draxen honed his powers at 13, being able to start using his Ultra Dracoian powers. At twenty Draxen had mastered his power and had become the second Super Dracoian of modern times. But he would soon have to fight the first of modern times, a Super Dracoian called Shoukyaku, for the throne of Draco. Shoukyaku had become a Super Dracoian, the first of modern times, about 3 years ago. He had long since sought the throne, and had become a Super Dracoian just for that sole purpose. Years before he had become one though, he had battled the king for the throne and lost. He then wandered the planet, training to become stronger. It was during that time he became the first of Super Dracoians. When word reached him of Draxen, another Super Dracoian who was chosen to be the next ruler, Shoukyaku decided to face Draxen and kill him. That way he would become the next ruler. Shoukyaku made his way to the capital. Scouts found out about his plan and informed the king. The king then trained Draxen personally over the course of two months to prepare him for a battle that would rock his world. Finally, after the two month wait, Shoukyaku made it to Draco's capital. He showed no mercy as he made his way to the throne room. Finally, when he arrived, Draxen awaited him. The king watched from his throne as Draxen and Shoukyaku battled an intense battle. Shoukyaku seemed to have the upper hand and was thrashing Draxen. The king worried that his throne would soon be taken. All of his training didn't help Draxen. Until Draxen transformed! A feat of which no Dracoian had done. Of course, not even a super Dracoian. With Draxen's transformation, his power increased tenfold. He was now a match for Shoukyaku and even began to beat him. But Shoukyaku wouldn't die alone. Using his remaining life force, Shoukyaku made himself into a ki energy bomb and destoryed the castle, killing himself. Draxen was able to survive but when all was settled, Draco's king was dead. Draxen was left to rule one of the greatest empires of all time. And rule it, he did. Aku vs. Draxen! The Great King Possessed! After recovering, Draxen became the greatest king that Draco ever had. He made for the better. He let it prosper and grow. He was able to control any and all rebels and was able to train the third-seventh Super Dracoians to control their powers to defend the planet. Draxen soon married a female Dracoian named Kila. They had their first child, Rahanjar. Everything was going well. Until Aku came to change everything... Draxen was out in the desert with Rahanjar, trying to achieve Rahanjar's Super Dracoian transformation when Aku arrived. Draxen instantly prepared to battle him. He would do anything to protect his planet. Rahanjar watched as Aku and his father battled intensely. Draxen put up a good fight but Aku was able to use his Forbidden powers to defeat him. During the battle, a portal to Hell was summoned by Aku and Rahanjar was sucked in. But not before he became evil from the portal's negative energy. Draxen was possessed by Aku and travelled back to the capital. Aku made up a lie to Kila that powerful bandits from another planet had come and taken their son. Then Draxen appointed the third Super Dracoian as temporary king (If Draxen ever comes back, he would be king again) and left with Kila and his right hand men:? Axen, Quien, Werlac, Tola, and Heteren to the planet. That's when Draxen's reputation began. He became known as Draxen the destoryer. He toke over and/or destoryed planets and races "in search of his son" and became king of many planets. During this, Draxen and Kila had their second son, Garmek, who grew up as the eighth Super Dracoian. When Garmek was five, Draxen and Kila travelled to Earth in search of the "bandits." There Kila would meet the Time Keeper, a man who opened her eyes to the truth about her son... Kila and the Time Keeper! Shalix's Origin! The timekeeper was a human of incredible power who was desended from the Z-Fighters and was the new guardian of Earth. The timekeeper was able to defend Earth well. He also created great relationships between non-ki users and ki users. Now there are many schools for aspiring beings to learn how to use ki. The world tournament now has a tournament for non-ki users and another for ki users. The timekeeper even has made great relationships with different races and has allowed humans and other races to interact. Other races like Namekians, Majins and Ice-Jins have come to settle on Earth. Likewise, humans have travelled to other planets to settle/visit as well. Life was good. Until the arrival of Draxen possessed by Aku and his forces. The timekeeper noticed the ship after it had entered the atmosphere. It was headed straight for the lookout! The timekeeper took out his staff and pointed it at the ship. He channeled his ki and chan neled it into the staff. "Now..." he said. "Time Ray x 10!" A silver ray of time came out of the staff and blasted the ship. It sent it off course into an uninhabited field. "Ryu! Jerry! Ming!" The timkeeper stated. As summoned, his students appeared before him. "I've felt huge power levels coming from that ship. We have to stop the beings from destorying Earth!" Ming begaan to sense the power levels. "Dang!!!" "They're high alright." Jerry said. "And unfriendly." Ryu said, using his ability to sense, from someone's ki, if they were good or not. "We have a huge problem on our hands dad." "Well we'll have to deal with it." The timekeeper, said. "Numa, what should we do?" Ming asked. It had been awhile since someone had adressed the timekeeper by his name. "We do what we always do, fight for life." Just then, a female Dracoian appeared in between Numa and his students. It was Nola, one of Draxen's generals. "Get away from my father!" Ryu said charging up a blast. "I have no intention to fight." Nola said. "This planet belongs to Draxen now!" "Not if I have anything to say about it." Ming said, getting out his sword, Avu. "You won't." From above, Quien, another of Draxen's generals appeared. "This party's over. Ice Bomb!" "NOOO!!!" Numa said begining to chant a protecting spell. "TOO LATE!!" Quien yelled, the shiny white blast finished in his palm. He thrusted it at the Lookout... "Dad, its been nice knowing you." Ryu said. "Goodbye." "NOOO!! RYUU!" Numa said. Ryu flew up at the bomb. "I guess this is it Earth..." Ryu collided with the bomb. Using his inner ki, he contained the blast but in the process, destoryed himself. "You monster!" Numa said. A red column of aura rose from the Lookout. The timekeeper had become the first UH4! Numa's hair became red and long like a SS3's. His red aura of ki burned intensely. "Now," He said to Nola and Quien. "Its your turn to die!!!" Numa blasted a giant ray of red/silver time energy at Quien and Nola. BOOM!!!! There was nothing left of the two after the explosion. Once Numa saw this, he smirked and then passed out... When he came to, he was being watched over by Kila, Draxen's wife. She was in her very attaractive human form. "Who are you?!" Numa said, sitting up suddenly. "Where's Ming? And Jerry?" "Outside," she said. "Keeping watch." 'Watch?" Numa said. "Why do they-" "Trust me?" Kila said. "I simply explained why I'm here. I've come for answers Numa and your the only one who can provide them." "What do you need?" "I think something amiss here. I feel a very evil presence." "So, you use ki." Said Numa. "What was your first clue about the presence? The ship?" "Don't play games with me!" Kila said, losing her temper. Numa felt she looked very pretty that way. "I mean something more." Kila said. "Have you not felt it.. O great wise one?" "You mean that really dark entity, don't you?" Numa said. "I really thought I was the only one who could feel it. I feel the Earth is in grave trouble..." That conversation lead to Numa telling Kila about Aku and the truth of whats happening. Kila, grateful for Numa's Truths, kissed him. This gave her his DNA (that is how Dracoians give birth) and allowed the process of Shalix's birth. It would take about 10 minutes. Ming and Jerry while on guard duty, were greeted by Numa's eldest son and Ryu's brother, Numa Jr. He was very solemn since his brother died and wondered if he would ever be the same again. But those thoughts were interrrupted by an more important matter. Draxen had arrived at the lookout and he wasn't playing around anymore. "We can't let him get to master Numa!" Said Jerry charging. "Reverse." Draxen said. As if by magic, Jerry was flung back toward Ming and Numa Jr. Ming caught him while Numa Jr. charged his ki. "Ki Blitz!!!" Numa Jr. fired a golden stream of wild ki blitz at Draxen. "Force from beyond!" Draxen said. His eyes went white as the stream disappeared. "Where's Kila?!!!" Said Draxen. Numa Jr. growled, "That doesn't matter.Your time is now. Final Blitz Flash!" A red orange ki cannon shot at Draxen. Numa jr. smirked as his attack moved at blazing pace. There was no way that Draxen could dodge it... WHHOOSHH!! Draxen had dodged the blast. His speed was increduble. No, unbeliveable. "I'm done with these antics." Draxen said. He used Force From Beyond again to knock Jerry, Ming and Numa Jr. back and then he neared the place where Kila and Numa were. "No!!" Numa Jr. ran up, intent on protecting his dad. "Annoying scum." Without turning around, Draxen slapped Numa Jr. with his tail, sending him flying. Draxen, impatiently destoryed where his wife was, hoping to kill her. But instead, a red bubble force field protected them. "Wait, there's no way they would have been ready for that. That must mean..." Said Draxen. His supicisions were correct. When the force field faded, he noticed a small child with fangs in Kila's arms. She must of had a baby with that cursed Time Keeper! Creating a half Dracoian, half human hybrid abomination. Thought Draxen. What a disgrace. A disgrace I'll soon erase. Kila trembled with fear at the sight of Draxen. So much so, she reverted back to her Dracoian form. Numa was startled. "What the?" "Please don't be mad. I just wanted answers..." "Move aside human. I have business to deal with." Draxen sneered. Kila braced herself for death. But then... "NO!" Numa said, steppong in front of Kila. "I won't let you kill her no matter what she actually is!" "Well, I wasn't looking forward to letting you stupid humans live... You'll die along with my wife!" Draxen transformed into his Super Dracoian form. "Oh no!" Kila said. "What's that?!!" Ming was terrified. Draxen had created his ultimate attack, the Blitz Relinquish Ball. He flew up and tossed the ball down at the Lookout floor and flew away... BOOOMMM!!! The ball destoryed the Lookout in a massive explosion, like a star bursting. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left. The beings of Earth were terrified- their last line of defense was gone. Draxen was here to stay. All beings on the Lookout were thought to have died. But in truth, two of them survived. Right before the blast hit, Kila had dropped Shalix in fear and Shalix rolled away. She tried to get him but Numa Jr. caught him for her. "Here." He said, trying to hand Shalix to her. "Take care of our son." Kila said. "He'll be a hero one day." "Wh-?!" Numa Jr. started. But before he could finish, Kila transported him and Shalix to a nearby forest. He looked up just as the Lookout blew up. "NOO!!" Numa Jr. bellowed. He had lost his brother and his father in one day. He was about to charge after Draxen and go to his space pod, when he remembered the child in his hands. "I understand, Kila." Numa Jr. said, looking up into the sky. "This is for you and dad. I'll raise this guy in order to protect Earth. One day, Earth shall be free!" The child looked at Numa Jr.'s eyes, clearly inspired by the determination in Numa Jr's eyes. "I'll name you Shalix, after my great-grandfather." Numa Jr. said. "You like that name?" Shalix did a weird combination of growling and giggling. "I'll take that as a yes!" Numa Jr. said, a spark ignited in his heart. "You'll become an amazing warrior, I'm sure of it Shalix!!!" Supreme Gogeta's Quest For Revenge and Peace! The GS Is Formed! Draxen's rule had begun. Or more specifcaly, Aku's rule on Earth. Draxen had annouced his rule by yelling it out over the entire world, using Aku's special sound reaching ability to carry sound far. Once the beings of Earth knew that the protector was gone, they succumed to Draxen's rule so they wouldn't be killed. But Aku's chaoctic nature got the better of Draxen. Draxen began to destory several villages, leaving many dead or homeless. One of these villagers, Supreme Gogeta (SG) had been fed up with Draxen for months. When his parents and other fellow villagers were destoryed by Draxen's attack, he made it his mission to free Earth from his cruel, unfair rule. He first recruited his best friend Vegito from his village. Vegito and SG journeyed the world, searching for the world's greatest fighters. This first lead them to Spirit Bomb (SB), a young man who would become a powerful ally and close friend/brother of the two. After having a three way sparing match with SB, SB argeed to join them after seeing their power. SB also wanted to put an end to Draxen's rein for his own reasons, so he could save his city. During their quest for the next fighter, they ran into many challenges. They faced many wild beasts, ki warriors and forces of nature. It is during this period (3 months) that the three became close like brothers. After another month or so, they finally came upon the next two fighters, TOM and Nimbus. TOM and Nimbus were travellers as well and were in a small town, trying to see if they could become famous. They had come to lift a curse on the town. When they met up with them, SG, Vegito and SB helped the two solve the problem and defeat the evil ki users doing this. Because of this (and SB's mentioning about how saving the world from Draxen would make them famous), they agreed to help their cause. Searching for the next fighter, they come upon him wandering through a forest. NG (Nappa'sgoatte) is a very famous fighter who wanders the Earth in search of other powerful fighters to beat. When SG and the others first tried to convince him to join, NG refused. But then he cut a deal with them. If anyone of them could defeat him in battle, he would join them. So SG and NG enter battle with NG quickly overpowering SG. But soon, with the desire to win and protect Earth, SG manages to defeat the great NG and NG, as promised, joins them. They found the last fighter on an island far out to sea. It toke a dangerous voyage to get there and if it wasn't for them combining their skills, it would have been the end for them. But eventually they got there and found the last fighter, an extraordinary Ice-Jin named Blalafoon. Blalafoon hadn't known that Draxen even existed. He had been cut off from society on his small island and liked to keep to himself. The only reason he was known to the public was because his island used to be connected to the mainland until he went berserk with his power (before he could control it) and destoryed its connection to the land and it drifted off to sea. Another one of these rampages stopped the island from drifting and gave it a permenant residence in the world. The leftover power formed into a weird storm that prevents people from flying over. The only way to get there is by ship and that is very dangerous so most people don't visit. The ones who try, meet their early end. This is why it was known then that Blalafoon was an amazing warrior since he performed such a feat. But as a result of being isolated from society, Blalafoon became mostly uncaring except for the most horrible or happy things. Vegito then cut him a deal. They would take him back to the mainland and see the destruction, pain and misery caused by Draxen and his elites. And if Blalafoon could be moved by it, he would join them. But if he couldn't, he had permission to go back to his island, never to be bothered again. Blalafoon agreed, thinking he'd never be swayed. But after seeing a bunch of destruction, he began to care again and joined the others in their quest as the last member. It was then they were united as the Grand Seven (GS). Vegito banded them together as one, powerful force. It was then when they started travelling to put an end to Draxen and his elites. This is where their legend begins... The Firece Elites: Axen, Werlac and Heteren! The GS In Action At Last! The GS were travelling the world, trying to track down Draxen. They went from city to city, trying to get info on his whereabouts. They also got sidetracked helping people as well. This is when they ended up meeting Draxen's last 3 elites: Axen, Werlac and Heteren. The GS found this one huge metropopolis and saw that it was being destoryed by mysterious beings. The GS, being as caring as they are, jumped into battle without making a plan first. It was later, on their way to the chaos, when they made their plan. "So what do you think were up against?" TOM whispered as they ran. They were running and masking their power so they would have the element of surprise. "I known this place. It's an ancient city of ancient origins. Rumor has it that the tiny but powerful negative energy leftover from Omega Shenron after his destruction is hidden at the center of this city." Nimbus said. "So why isn't this city better protected?" SG said. "If Draxen's gets his hands on that power, there's no telling how strong he'll become!" "Calm down. Since when has Earth been in trouble? That was like 175 years ago!" Vegito said. "The Z-Fighters' desendants have gone to protect beings everywhere throughout the omniverse now remember? The task of protecting Earth has been passed down to the people of Earth ourselves. We're supposed to band together and protect Earth when it's in trouble. This is our duty." "So we must protect the Earth ourselves then." Blalafoon said. "It's time to stop talking and do this." "But who are our foes?" SB asked. "We can't just rushed into battle." "I think its too late for that." The voice came from behind them. When the GS turned around, they were faced by three beings, Draxen's remaining elites. "I know them!" TOM said. "They're Draxen's henchmen. He's used them to destory many towns!" "They are Heteren, Axen and Werlac." Nimbus growled, pointing at each one in turn. She got ready to fight. "It seems our reputation preceeds us." Axen said. "No matter." Werlac said. "Why are you seven here? We don't like intruders interfering." "We're here to stop you!" Said SG, powering up to SS3. The rest of the GS powered up as well. "So this should be fun." Smirked Heteren as he and the other elites powered up. "It looks like we'll have our hands full..." Said NG. The battle begun with the elites easily overpowering the whole GS. The GS were good but the elites were simply better with more experience. The GS used their abilties to sometimes outwit the elites for some time but the elites always managed to control the battle in the long run. The elites used their abilities to demolish the GS, who continued to attack singlely. "Guys! I've got it!" NG said. "What?" Asked Vegito after being knocked from the air by Axen. "How to beat them!" "Well we'd love to hear it man!" SG said, getting blasted by Werlac. "We've got to combine our abilties. We've got to attack in pairs, groups, etc. Just not singles!" "That maybe a good idea!" SG said. "Lets do it Vegito!" SG and Vegito then entered battle with Axen again. But this time, they combined their abilities of Infinity and fusion to defeat him. Blalafoon, TOM and NG soon teamed up as well to defeat Werlac. Nimbus and SB tried to defeat Heteren together but he proved too strong. Heteren seemed to be gaining energy and his power level was rising to amazing heights. "How is he doing that?" SB said after regrouping with the whole GS. "I think he's actually using Axen's and Werlac's power. He's getting stronger!" NG said. "NOO!! We've got to stop him!" Nimbus said. "Too late..." Heteren's eerie, chilling words hung in the air as he let loose a powerful shockwave that signified that Heteren had gained the energy he needed. The GS quaked in fear as Heteren achieved his true power. They had to come up with a plan and fast!! Blalafoon moved in front of the rest of the GS. "Blala-" Sg started. "I'll keep him busy." Blalafoon said, flying toward Heteren. "I'll help him too." Said Nimbus flying after him. "Come up with a plan!" Nimbus and Blalafoon engaged in battle with the improved Heteren. They proved no match for him. They were soon defeated by Heteren. Heteren advanced toward the rest of the GS who didn't have a plan yet. They all quaked in terror again. But that's when Heteren was hit with a ki blast and was knocked back. When the smoke cleared, two figures stood there- a human and a saiyan. "You're-" NG started. "Yes old friend. It's us." Said the human. "Who are they?" SB said. "They're friends of mine." NG said. "The human is ToolNBaku and the saiyan is Mahamad." "We heard of your quest and have come to help." Mahamad said. "We'll hold him off." ToolNBaku said. "You better have a plan by then." With that, they both entered battle with their strength and flash powers. "Guys, I've got it." SG said. "What?" Said Vegito. "Give me your power. I think I can use it to defeat him." "Why you?" "My Infinity ability will allow me to take in all the energy you give me." "Fine." Vegito said. "Everyone, give SG your power!!" Everyone, including Nimbus and Blalafoon gave SG power. He powered up a lot and gained the attention of Heteren. Heteren was worried that SG could gain enough power to defeat him. He rushed at SG, ignoring the two who were fighting him. But this was a mistake as well as it allowed them to send their power to help SG. This allowed SG to enter battle with Heteren again and defeat him which managed to destory Aku's influence on Heteren, Axen and Werlac. SG soon powered down and the elites, the GS and ToolNBaku & Mahamad joined forces due to the elites wanting to stop their king who they believe has gone too far. The next day, Blalafoon and Vegito begin tracking Draxen. Within a week, the whole alliance catches up to Draxen on a piece of land. "Draxen!!" SG calls out. Draxen turns to face the alliance. "So it looks like my own elites have turned on me." He said. "But no matter." In the large space that seperated the alliance from Draxen, much of the land sprouted up in a geyser like form making an army of warriors whose bodies were the land. "How are we supposed to get to Draxen?" Nimbus asked. "He'll get away!" SB said. "No he won't." The elites said. "What?" Vegito asked. "You guys go stop Draxen." ToolNBaku said. "We and the elites will defeat this army." "Are you sure?" Blalafoon asked. "Yes. Stop dillidalling!" Axen said. "GOO!!" "THANKS!" Said the whole GS as they flew off to Draxen. The others engaged in battle with the warriors. The GS caught up to Draxen easily. "Your reign ends now!" SG said. "This is for all the people whose bonds you've destoryed!" "We're the saviours!" Vegito said. "This ends now!" "Are you done mumbling?" Draxen said. "You're-" Blalafoon started. "Lets get this over with." Draxen said, already bored. "This is your end! Force From Beyond!!" The Battle For Earth! Peace Returns? The ground shakes as Draxen's power is unleashed, knocking the GS back. "Feel this!" Draxen said. "Force From Beyond Blast!!" A gray blast formed in Draxen's palm. It emitted powerful shockwaves. "What the" Nimbus said as Draxen threw the blast. "I'll stop him!" Blalafoon said, forming a spear of destrution in his hand. He tossed it into a collision course with the blast. When they collided, they made a huge explosion. The smoke toke a while to clear but when it did, Draxen had transformed into his Super Dracoian form. His power rose to unimaginable heights. The GS and Draxen engaged in battle but they didn't manage to get any headway. The only thing they managed to stop was Draxen's ultimate attack, the Blitz Relinquish Ball by a combined ki blast of their abilities which sent it into space where it exploded safely away from Earth. Draxen chuckled however, knowing that the GS' end was inevitable. "How are we supposed to stop him?" SB asked. "He's too strong!" Nimbus said. "Not if we-" Started Vegito. "Work together?" SG guessed. "Yup." Vegito said. "But we don't have the time to give you our power this time- he'll kil us." Nimbus said. "That's not the plan." SG said. "Then what is?" NG said, eyeing Draxen fearfully. "Are you guys done talking?!" Draxen said. "Or have you given up?" "Never!" Said Vegito as soon as SG relayed the plan to them. Blalafoon and Nimbus rush Draxen head on while SG charges up his Infinity Kamehameha. They are soon knocked back and Vegito and TOM move in. Later, SB and NG help. After some intense battling, SG notifies them that they need to restrain him. Blalafoon uses his Destruction power, Nimbus her Synchro, SB his Sonic, TOM his Helix, NG his Ruin and Vegito his Fusion power to restrain him in ki chains. The SG launches his Infinity Kamehameha at Draxen. The GS' abilites in the chains are absorbed by the Infinity Kamehameha and combine into a powerful multi-ability attack. The attack hit Draxen and destoryed him, saving the Earth. The elites and Mahamad and ToolNBaku met up with the GS having defeated the warriors. As the gang celebrated, (unknown to them) Aku switched hosts. He moved from Draxen to his son Garmek whom he already had partially control over. Now a new threat threatens Earth.... Grand City's Birth! The Heroes into Retirement! Garmek's Rise to Power! In the years that followed, many things happened. Out of respect for the warriors that put an end to Draxen, Grand City was constructed where their final battle was. It toke three years and the GS' help but they managed to create a huge city that would become the command center of the world. It became a place where peace and harmony existed among all races and ki users/non-ki users. Once seeing this, the GS fell into retirement, not ever wanting to help protect Earth again. They saw it fit that the new heroes should take over if there were anymore threats. As a result, they mysteriously dissappeared into the heart of Grand City, never to be seen again until Garmek's generals attacked the city some years later. ToolNBaku and Mahamad, having no reason to stay in Grand City, ventured out & wandered the Earth, and eventually ended up being sucked into the Desert of Time, having found a dimesional ripple, one of the effects of Aku's presence on Earth. It was there they met Genki, a warrior that had been sucked in also only a week before. There, they struggled to survive and they lived there for sometime. As Grand City developed and the others survived in the Time Desert however, Garmek grew deadly by the day. Garmek grew up by himself, being consumed by the hate (the evil of Aku). He went through the black world undeground and recruited the vilest warriors to join his cause. He also recruited potential warriors by hypnotizing them. He perfected a new move and created some minons like Data and Daremo Soon withn a year, he had come up with an army and was poised to start his conquering of Earth. Garmek started to make his name known throughout the world & through different dimesions. He soon toke over and everyone knew the son of Draxen's name. He ruled with an iron fist and everyone knew that the GS weren't coming back to save them. Garmek made his base in the Time Desert Dimenson and oversaw his forces from there. Around this time, he found the members of the UD and hypnotized them and sent them to capture his only opposition, the soon to be EUW. The EUW were users that had "inherited" the will of the GS. But they were defeated by the EUW easily and were brainwashed and used as Garmek's ace in the hole. Garmek's terror was spreading throughout the universe and its dimensions. This caused Uchuu to intervene, in the form of Chix.. Chix & Uchuu! The Legend Begins! In the former village of Uub, Chix, an ordinary human lived. He worked hard with his friends, Genma, SSJ4 Bardock, Ren (Prillin), WB, and KB7900 to become great someday, just like Uub. They had known each other ever since they were kids and they have all accomplished great things so far. However, Chix has been picked by Uchuu to be even greater than before. It all starts now... It was just a normal summer day that Chix had spent having fun with his friends. He was happy he got to have fun with them and get closer Genma, who he has a crush on. He was hoping for a goodnight sleep but the heavens had other plans. So after he fell asleep, Chix had a vision. He had a date with destiny. With Uchuu. He was in a universe like room. He felt dwarfed by an immense power and he soon saw why. A black humanoid with silver eyes was in the room with him. "Where am I?" Chix asked frantically. "You're in my realm." The humanoid replied. "And who's you?" Chix asked. "Uchuu, the guardian of universes." "I've heard about you. But what do you want with me, a simple human?" "You're more special then you know. The Earth needs you now more than ever." "What?! Why?!" "You're the only one that can save the world from Garmek." "That's hogwash. There are others capable." "You'll need to gather them together. To make a stand against evil." "Let's say you're serious. Why me?" "It was a destiny chosen by the stars." "So in other words, you?" Uchuu chuckled, "Maybe." "I don't have to agree to this preposterous plan." "But it's in your interest. You've always wanted to be a legend. Let me show you something that might convince you.." He showed Chix a vision of a Great Evil coming to Earth and destroying it. Uchuu told him that he could prevent this by recruiting people to take a stand against Garmek and his evil. Before he destroyed Earth and then the universe and beyond. Chix thought for a little bit and eventually agreed to Uchuu's terms due to wanting to protect his home and become a legend as well. Uchuu gave Chix some of his powers (to influence him) and gave him a list of people he could recruit. Chix left his village soon enough, after telling the village elder (his grandfather Zekro) and his friends that he'd be back soon. He then made a seperate goodbye to Genma and he was on his way within a day. He promised himself that he'd be back someday. After he stopped Garmek from taking over the universe and beyond. As he made his way to the legendary Grand City, he got deeper and deeper into a plot, that would rock the omniverse forever.. As it was his destiny, fortold by Banyuu... He had a great role to play, a giant odessey to undertake. He arrived at Grand City within a day. This is where the legacy and odessey of Chix, decsendant of Uub and now protector of the Earth and Omniverse, takes a deep plunge. Where his true destiny begins... To be continued in Dragon Ball: User Warriors!! Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Stories Category:Story created by Chix777 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors